mangafreefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Eva Peso Adán
redirect Usuario:Zoru Glitch~ link=Saga: Kira y Valpx ~Zoru~ Este botón es máaaaagico. (?) Miraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, así soy yo (?) Soy un robot creado por Meka, mi madre. ¡Y suelo jugar con mi mejor amiga Fuchi! Puedo hablar con las máquinas. Mis DS sufrieron pero no les importa Archivo:mingtea.gif Salto mucho y me gustan los botones y cojines. Los botones me dicen: "Pulsame, sabes que quieres, pulsame..." (?) Odio las matemáticas Archivo:mingtea.gif Hablo castellano, gallego y spaninglish (e ahora falaré galego (?)) HE VISTO UN PITIS (?) DOS PITIS. TRES PITIS (?) Para el que no lo sepa, pitis es perro en gallego (aparte de can) AHORA HAZTE MILLONARIO CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE (?) Placas de PokéNovelas Archivo:Sna placa.png Wikiamig@s I'm Zoru Broken and I know it (?) Archivo:Zuffi sprite.gif Fuchi (Manita) Es mi BFF (en español creo que es MAPS XD) y le tengo mucho aprecio. ¡Me enseñó a hacer gifs! No la abandonaría ni por todos los botones del mundo. (?) ¡Vivaaaaan los Brokeeeeeeeen! (?) Archivo:Snivy blanco y negro 2.gif Triz (Manito) Es muy perver ewe Aún así me cae bien y todo eso (?) PETARRRDO (?) ¡Vivan los Brokeeeeen! (?) Archivo:Servine N2B2 variocolor.gif Fay Es una asesina y presisamente quiero ser matada por ella (?) Me ha caído muy bien Archivo:Ming 2.gif Archivo:Neo NB.png Neon (Manito) Está loco (¿y quién no? (?)) y me cae bien. ÉL NO SABE PORQUÉ SOY SU AMIGAAA BUAAAA (?) y le odio por eso (?) Encima de que le quité el fondo a su sprite (?) ¡Vivaaaaaaaan los Brokeeeen! Archivo:Latios NB.gif Cati (Mi mami :3) No sé por qué pero me gusta llamarla así. ¡CUIDADITO QUE SOY LA ÚNICA QUE LA LLAMA ASÍ! (?) Me cae muy bien, la conozco desde mucho, creo que es emo (?) Es decir, emoticon (??????) ¡Vivaaaaaaaaan los Brokeeeeen! Archivo:Reuniclus NB.gif Meka (Mi papi :3) me cae muuuy bien, sin ella hoy no estaría escribiendo novelis. Está un poco loca (TODOS estamos locos (?)) y, por lo que leí en su usuario es bipolar y tsundere. o3o ¡Vivaaaan los Brokeeeen! Archivo:Absol NB.gif Yoli es amable, buena persona y graciosa. ¡Vivaaaan los Brokeeeen! (Me cansé de decirlo (?)) Pokémon ¡Súbeles de experiencia! link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=157263 Soy Plusito, y he muerto porque no me han clicado. Tu me puedes revivir si me clicas :3 link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=244344 Soy Afdáh y necesito cariño... púlsame... QUE... ME... PULSEEEEEES Archivo:D8.png O te mataré :3 (????????????) link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=244345 Me llamo Lila y soy shiny y por eso púlsame anda anda anda anda que si no te trolleo *TROOOOOOOOOOLL FACE* No devolvemos clicks defectuosos (?) Firmas firmosas para firmear de Zoru la perdedora de bolis (?????) *Eva Peso Adán Mi asquerosa firma inicial *Archivo:Zorua NB.gif♪Zoru♪Archivo:Zorua NB.gifArchivo:Wii.gif♫¿Quieres algo?♫Archivo:Wii.gif Cuando al fin sabía firmar *Archivo:Fenix icon.png El ave fenix (?) ¡Dame cenizas! Archivo:Fenix icon.png Una firma temporal que hice por falta de imaginación (??????????) * Archivo:Zorua NB.gifZoru♥Archivo:Zorua NB.gifArchivo:Meloetta NB.gif♪¡A cantar!♫Archivo:Meloetta NB.gif Firma re-mejorada ewe *Archivo:Zorua NB.gif♫Zoru♪ ♦the best friend of♦''♥Fuchi♥Archivo:Charmander NB.gif '¡Firma compartida con Fuchi!' *zσяυ-¢нσσ Archivo:Zorua icon.gif ¡∂σмιηємσѕ єℓ мυη∂σ! Archivo:Cubchoo icon.gif вєѕт ƒяιєη∂! Archivo:Buneary icon.gif '¡Otra firma compartida con Fuchi! ¡Incluso mejor que la anterior! <3' *(act) Zoru! ¡Yo! Chocolate Disco! ~♫ ¡Contacta conmigo! Fuchi! ¡Best Friend Forever! (BFF) 'Me aburría (?) Pon el cursor encima de las flechas y... ¡MAGIAAAA! (?)' ¡Firmame y el mounstro de los bolis te quitará el tuyo y me lo dará a mí!(?) *Archivo:Emo_Luigi.gifQue...? No soy amigo tullo no estoy en la lista?? NO ME QUIERES TRAIDORA (?)Archivo:Emo_Luigi.gifArchivo:Snivy_NB_variocolor.gif✮My perfil Triz✮¡Dudas aqui!✮My blog✮Mis contribuciones✮Archivo:Snivy_NB_variocolor.gif~~(UTC) ✮23/01/2013 17:40✮~~ *(All the things) a firmar todas las páginas http://images.wikia.com/mangafree/es/images/2/2f/Ezquerra.png (Pregunta!!) http://es.po-ke-mon.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:MandarEmailUsuario/Aquabw%C3%B8y%7C Email 20:06 23 ene 2013 (UTC)* *Adsss me han ganado y encima se me ha acabado la tinta!!! D8 Archivo:Zuffi_sprite.gifｷucんﾉ ♥ ηυ¢ℓєαя!♥ Archivo:Zuffi_sprite.gif 14:01 28 ene 2013 (UTC) Cosas que odio hasta el punto de destruirlo Archivo:D8.pngArchivo:Pistola.png La región Sinnoh (¿Si nnoh qué?) Archivo:Facepalm.gif Garbodors y muks (solo su olor) Archivo:Nuu.gif Que me digan que soy inteligente. Archivo:Nuu.gif Que me digan guapa. Archivo:Facepalm.gif Que me digan que 1+1=2 (¡Si es 1+1=3!) Archivo:Facepalm.gif Ver dibujos animados como chuck, dora la exploradora...Archivo:Facepalm.gif A las personas que odian a zorua, snivy o vulpix... Archivo:Nuu.gif Jonas, Justin Bieber, Michel Teló, blablabla Archivo:Facepalm.gif Que esta parte del usuario ya se acabe Archivo:Nuu.gif Cosas que me gustan como los perritosArchivo:Meowla.gif Teselia Archivo:Lah.gif Zoruas, snivys y vulpixs Archivo:Lah.gif Que me digan que soy tonta Archivo:Ihappyloveitplz.png Que me digan que 1+1=2 (Nadie me superará en tontería) Archivo:Lah.gif Pokémon Archivo:Meowla.gif A las personas alocadas como yo Archivo:Ihappyloveitplz.png '¡Fuchiiiiiiiii! ¡You're my best friend!''' Y todos mis wikiamigos Archivo:Lah.gifArchivo:Ihappyloveitplz.png Que esta parte del usuario me gusta Archivo:Lah.gif Subpáginas de Zoru. ¿Y tú, a que esperas para verlos? ¿A que yo cierre esto o qué? /Imágenes hechas por mí/ ¡Cosas que no sabes! (Ni sabrás (?????????)) Chistes que me sé aunque no den graci /Personajes que soy/ V-Í-D-E-O-S ¡Vamos a hacer chorradas! (?) Mi fichita :3 Mis gifs Mi cursor (no toquen nada) <--- Si tienen curiosidad sobre esto, solo diganmelo. Pero porfavor, no lo editen.